nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lure Coursing
Lure Coursing (Japanese: ルアーコーシング Lure Coursing) is a competition that replaces the Agility Trial in Nintendogs + Cats. The player has to spin the lure's reel clockwise on the Touch Screen so they can go as fast as they can while their dog tries to run and avoid obstacles. In the competition, the player must keep track of their dog on the top screen by spinning the lure as they avoid obstacles along the way. However, if they go too fast, the dog will lose sight of the lure and slow down. If this happens, the player can turn the reel counterclockwise to send the lure back toward the puppy. If their puppy catches the lure, pressing the button in the middle of the reel to honk or spinning the lure's reel clockwise helps get the puppy to let go. Courses In the Junior Cup, the track is simple. There are no obstacles and there are only turns. The player has to make sure their dog has been trained with enough speed before entering the competition. Training is not necessary, but could come in handy for improving speed and muscle strength. Prize: $100 (1st place) $50 (2nd place) $10 (3rd place) In the''' Amateur Cup', the player is introduced to crosslanes, where they have to be careful with their timing and speed. The player's puppy may slow down if their puppy runs into another while crossing paths. Other than that, there is not too much difference between the Junior and Amateur Cup. Training is not required, but will come in handy for improving the dog's speed. This is the last level where the starter lures can be used. Prize: $200 (1st place) $100 (2nd place) $20 (3rd place) In the '''Pro Cup', the player starts encountering hurdles, where they must pull the lure to the white area just beyond the hurdle, stop, and honk the lure's horn to get their puppy to jump over the hurdle. Once their puppy jumps, they must start reeling the lure again so their puppy does not catch it. The Pro Cup is the first level where the intermediate lures should be used, and the last level where the dog can get by without training at the gym. Prize: $300 (1st place) $150 (2nd place) $30 (3rd place) In the Master Cup, there are more path crossings, hurdles and turns. However, some hurdles are three poles taller rather than usual, making it more difficult for the player's puppy to make it over. Training is absolutely vital for the dog to get accustomed to the track. The Master Cup also increases the difficulty for opponents, and is the first level where a pro lure is necessary. Prize: $400 (1st place) $200 (2nd place), $40 (3rd place) In the Nintendogs Cup, there are many path crossings, hurdles and turns. If the player's puppy is not fast enough, one mistake could cost them first place. It goes without saying that intensive training is crucial for the puppy to win this course. Prize: $500* (1st place) $250 (2nd place), $50 (3rd place) *(The puppy also receives the Victory Collar if this is their first time winning the Nintendogs Cup for Lure Coursing) juniorcup.JPG|Junior Cup course amateurcup.JPG|Amateur Cup course HNI_0003.JPG|The Pro Cup course mastercup.JPG|Master Cup course championshiplurecoursing.JPG|Nintendogs Cup course Lure There are 5 different levels of lure quality; starting out in the Junior Cup and advancing to the Amateur, Pro, Master and Nintendogs Cups. These are the same as two other competitions as well. As the player advances through the lure coursing competitions, they may need to upgrade to a new lure every once in a while. The starter lures include Red Lure, Blue Lure, Pink Lure, and Yellow Lure. The second level of quality (intermediate) includes the Banana Lure and the Steak Lure. The third level of quality is the Pro Lure which is also the highest quality lure. Once the player has enough Owner Points, they can receive the Rainbow Lure from Recycle Shop from exchanging materials, which is the fastest lure in the game. It is recommended to upgrade the puppy's lure only when the puppy gets too fast for the previous one that the player is using. Give it time to build up to the faster lures, otherwise it will lose interest. Train Your dog can practice for Lure Coursing at the Gym, which can be accessed by taking the Downtown route. It is recommended to practice there at least twice a day for no more than ten minutes per visit. The way the dog is cared can affect the dogs' performance. also, this minigame is not in the ds version, its instead the agility trail, an obstacle course Courses *'Junior Cup:' Turn right, turn left. *'Amateur Cup:' Turn right, path crossing, turn right, path crossing. *'Pro Cup:' Turn left, one-pole hurdle, turn right, path crossing, turn right, one-pole hurdle. *'Master Cup:' Path crossing, turn right, one-pole hurdle, turn right, one-pole hurdle, turn left, long-jump hurdle, turn left, path crossing. *'''Nintendogs Cup: '''One-pole hurdle, path crossing, turn right, path crossing, long-jump hurdle, turn right, turn left, turn right, one-pole hurdle, long-jump hurdle, turn right, path crossing. Gallery -Nintendogs Cats- 013.jpg|Three dogs preparing for a lure coursing competition. HNI_0004.JPG|About to start the race: "3, 2, 1, START" HNI_0013.JPG|3.44 seconds into a race HNI_0014.JPG|Corners are sharp, so be careful HNI_0097.JPG|Path crossings HNI_0026.JPG|A Corgi jumping a hurdle triplehurdle.JPG|Three-pole hurdle HNI_0100.JPG|Crossing the finish line lurecoursefinish.JPG|Finish! HNI_0018.JPG|1st Place. Confetti rains down, and your dog may howl 3ds 414.JPG|A husky in first place at lure coursing Nintendogs+Cats;0 019.JPG|A dog getting 1st place during the Nintendogs Cup. HNI_0046 Lure.JPG|A golden retriever practicing for the Nintendogs Cup. HNI_0043 Victory Collar.JPG|Receiving the Victory Collar. Pixxx 001.JPG|Howling upon winning first place for the Lure Coursing. Pixxx 002.JPG|A dog winning first place. NikolaiVictoryCollar.JPG Bob Lure Cousing.JPG|A Chihuahua doing the Junior Cup! 1st place! What's The Point?.jpg|Reeling the lure in too fast will result in a rather uninterested puppy. A beagle dog chewing on the lure .JPG|A beagle chewing on the lure after finishing the course Lure Coursing Practice.JPG|A white shepherd practicing the lure course with a yellow lure. HNI_0034 (5).JPG|A Toy Poodle at the goal HNI 0038.JPG|A Maltese won a Lure Coursing contest HNI_00690.JPG|A Maltese practicing for a Lure Coursing competition Puppies getting ready.jpg|Bella, Luna, and Beamo getting ready. 7632.jpg|A dog jumping the long-jump hurdle. Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Contests Category:Gameplay